Gebbeth
Gebbeth Medium Outsider (Evil, Extraplanar, Incorporeal) Hit Dice: 8d8+24 (60 hp) Initiative: +4 Speed: Fly 60 ft. (perfect)(12 squares) Armor Class: 20 (+4 Dex, +6 deflection), touch 20, flat-footed 16 Base Attack/Grapple: +8/- Attack: Incorporeal touch +12 melee (possession) Full Attack: Incorporeal touch +12 melee (possession) Space/Reach: 5 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: Ability drain, possession, unnerving fade Special Qualities: Darkvision 60 ft., incorporeal traits Saves: Fort +9, Ref +10, Will +10 Abilities: Str -, Dex 18, Con 16, Int 18, Wis 14, Cha 22 Skills: Bluff +17, Concentration +15, Diplomacy +10, Disguise +17 (+19 acting), Hide +9, Intimidate +13, Knowledge (arcana) +15, Knowledge (the planes) +15, Listen +13, Search +15, Sense Motive +13, Spellcraft +17 (+19 scrolls), Spot +13, Survival +2 (+4 on other planes, +4 following tracks), Use Magic Device +17 (+19 scrolls) Feats: Ability Focus (possession), Flyby Attack, Iron Will Environment: Any non-lawful evil-aligned plane Organization: Solitary Challenge Rating: 6 Treasure: None (or as victim) Advancement: 9-24 HD (Medium) Level Adjustment: - The madman lunges at you, his face a rictus of pain from the wounds you've inflicted. Suddenly, all of his facial features blur and start to fade away... The gebbeth is a malevolent outsider native to a nonlawful, evil plane, which enters the material plane only as a result of powerful, but misguided, magic. Any time a summoning spell or a spell used to create or animate undead is used, there is a chance that a gebbeth can be released, at which point it attempts to possess the mage who inadvertently summoned it. If that is not possible, the gebbeth will not hesitate to possess someone else in order to cause mayhem, though they often become obsessed with possessing their summoner. In its incorporeal form, a gebbeth appears to be a shadow, but it is not undead. COMBAT Tactics. Ability Drain (Su): A gebbeth in possession of a body has a touch attack, as well. The victim must make a DC 20 Will save or suffer 1 point of either Int or Con drain (gebbeth's choice). When either Int or Con is reduced to 0 by this drain, the victim dies. The save DC is Charisma-based. Possession (Su): As a result of the gebbeth's incorporeal touch attack, the gebbeth can merge its body with a creature (as part of the attack action). This ability is similar to a magic jar spell (caster level 10th or the gebbeth’s Hit Dice, whichever is higher), except that it does not require a receptacle and as noted below. The target can resist the attack with a successful DC 22 Will save. A creature that successfully saves is immune to that same gebbeth’s possession for 24 hours. If the save fails, the gebbeth vanishes into the target’s body and takes control of it, losing the incorporeal subtype. Unlike the magic jar spell, the gebbeth can use all the target's special abilities (Ex, Su, and Sp included) and can access the target's skills and feats. If the target is a spell caster, the gebbeth can use any spells that the victim has prepared at the time of possession; the gebbeth can also cast and prepare arcane spells as normal for the victim. If the body is reduced to 0hp, the possessed creature dies and the gebbeth becomes incorporeal again. In addition, the gebbeth can be forced out of the possessed creature by a successful dismissal or banishment spell or similar magic. The save DC is Charisma-based. Unnerving Fade (Su): When in stress (as determined by the DM, for example when wounded), there is a 1 in 6 chance per round (cumulative) that the possessed creature's features will fade. At the end of three rounds, the face will be completely blank. Anyone observing this fading is affected as if by a doom spell (CL 3rd, DC 20). The gebbeth has no control over this ability. When the gebbeth is no longer under stress, or if it is driven from the possessed body, the facial appearance returns to normal over a three round period. The save DC is Charisma-based. Originally appeared in IMAGINE magazine #23 (February 1985). Category:Outsiders